Breastus Demonicus
Breastus Demonicus is a guardian and ruler of the Demonicus Realm and a major member of the Demonicus Family. She is an extremely powerful demoness with much influence over the Realm and wielding a grand army of fanatical soldiers forever loyal to her. She and her sister have ruled the realm for almost a millennium, the extent of their power growing and shrinking over the ages as various human factions attempted futile crusades against them. She is a 48 feet tall bovine-esque demon which is most prominently visible with her head and her cow like snout as well as having hooves for feet and two extremely large breasts capable of producing copious amounts of milk which is consumed by her followers regularly, many becoming addicted to it and making them more susceptible to her influence and more likely to follow any and all of her orders, even if it means their own deaths in the process. She has narrow yellow almost snake-like eyes and two thick horns that bend down and outwards from her head and her mouth is lined with hundreds of short sharp fangs. She is one of the younger and shorter of the Demonicus Family and therefore one of the weaker and less experienced of the demons, she instead relies on her intelligence and army to exert her power, rarely leaving the safety of her fortress and even then secluding herself to her inner lair and letting her most of her domain be run by lesser-demons and humans loyal to her. Despite being a demoness and the symbol of corruption at that she is not overly aggressive or sexually promiscuous, preferring instead to only share intimate moments with her captain and a select few of her followers, almost always denying the advances of her sister and other demons, much to their confusion and anger. She gains pleasure from corrupting others, the more pious and noble they were to begin with the better, almost always choosing to crush foes psychologically and emotionally - only choosing physical violence as a last resort. To prove she wasn't as weak as her demon comtemparies were calling she had the princess of The Kingdom kidnapped and brought back to her fortress to goad The Kingdom into attacking so she may defeat them. Unfortunately for her they sent one warrior who had a knack of killing everything in his path and refusing to die - Hero. However very fortunate for Breastus Hero was very susceptible to her charm and influence and he had a dark side waiting to come out. After her previous captain and lover Champion was killed by Hero infront of her she gave the crusader the options of fighting her and being ultimately defeated by her, fleeing unharmed or to join her side as the new captain and much to her delight he chose to join her. Breastus quickly grew to liking Hero admiring his resourcefulness and how quick he took to leading his new dark life. Having little use of the princess she gave her to Hero who himself became bored of her quickly instead spending more and more time with the demoness and the two of them becoming infatuated with one another. Category:Characters